


Cloud gets Dominated

by DryBones46



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryBones46/pseuds/DryBones46
Summary: Cloud runs for his life while Aerith chases him down and wants something more out of him.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 3





	Cloud gets Dominated

Cloud was in trouble. He was trying to run away from Aerith in the Golden Saucer after she had somehow taken him on a date that she promised to him. Due to him being a beta male, he was unwilling to talk her out of taking him on a date. However, after they finished their gondola ride, Cloud rejected Aerith’s advances on him after she said that she loved him. Instead, Cloud said that he loved Tifa. This infuriated Aerith and she decided that if she can’t have Cloud then no one can.

That statement quite literally frightened Cloud and he decided to make a run for it. He thought about hiding back in one of the empty hotel rooms. However, as he stopped to think about his next plan, Aerith tackled him from behind and easily pinned him down.

Aerith then decided that she would rip off his SOLDIER outfit and the shirt he had underneath with relative ease. She then ripped off his baggy pants and exposed his white undergarments, which she also easily ripped off. 

With his hard, circumcised, erect penis exposed for her eyes to see, she easily slipped her body on him against his will. Cloud continued to squirm as Aerith asserted herself on top of him as he remained underneath her struggling to move. Aerith then enjoyed herself as she easily climaxed against a startled and terrified Cloud. Realizing that he had not yet climaxed, due in part to how he seemed to be scarred for life, Aerith decided to take matters in her own hands and decided to give Cloud a handjob. She squeezed tightly until she saw him cum against his own will.

Satisfied that she made him cum with her pleasuring him, she gave him a warning that she is the only girl that is allowed to pleasure him and that he will be in an abusive relationship with her at all costs. A very submissive Cloud agreed to this and as a result he never got to tell Tifa what he really thought of her as well as having to be in an abusive relationship where he will have to be raped for the rest of his life.


End file.
